Maybe winter isn't that bad
by Taopu
Summary: After having a hard day at work Aomine goes home but it's snowing and storming much. However when he arrives it's like heaven opened the gates for him. This fanfic was also posted for the OTP battle in tumblr.


**A/N: And here is fanfic number 2 for the OTP battle :D. Hope you enjoy it ~w~ **

**Possible mistakes could be found and I'm so sorry for it. If you see something let me know and I will correct it :)**

**...Btw it's disgustingly fluffy  
**

**Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

Captain Aomine Daiki was tired.

Very tired.

After having finished his huge paper work he said goodbye to his squad and went off. He just wanted to relax and he knew he would have the chance once he was home. However there was one last obstacle he had to overcome: this snowstorm.

It was snowing very heavily and it was very windy. Aomine had to stay focused where he put his feet on his so he wouldn't fall because of the icy ground.

'Fucking snow. Fucking winter. I wish we had summer' Aomine cursed the weather and he had a long way before him. He would have taken the train if they weren't late , plus he would arrive at home faster when he walked anyway. Besides it was already dark.

After a while he saw his appartment and he couldn't wait to be in his warm home , drinking some nice, hot tea , taking a shower , having a warm bath and just lazing there. But the blue haired man realized that he wouldn't get to see his lover: Kagami Taiga.

Kagami worked as a firefighter and today it was his shift. Aomine's mood got worse now since he had also planned to spend some time with him. It really sucked for both of them when the other one wasn't at home. However for Aomine it was harder considering him being a big cuddler though Kagami didn't mind that. In fact he loved that side of Aomine and it made him somehow adorable.

'Wait. If Kagami is not here that means I have to cook. Oh for fuck's sake , I don't think I have the energy for it.'

Aomine sighed loudly. It wasn't that he was a bad cook. It was just that he was really hungry and tired, it would be hard to make something. 'Maybe I should order something'

When he finally arrived he unlocked his door ,stepped in his appartment and took off his shoes. Then the dark skinned man noticed that the lights were on. Could it be that…

"Ah Daiki! Welcome home!" Kagami said happily, walked to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss. Aomine stared at him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working now?"

"Oh I got a day off. A coworker of mine and I swapped our shifts. Anyway I saw you out there, trying to get through that nasty storm so I prepared you a bath. Here, let me take off your jacket"

"O-oh thanks" Aomine murmured and gave him his jacket.

"Uwahh it must be really cold outside." Kagami chuckled. "Oh I have a little surprise for you by the way"

"What?" The bluehead was confused. Did something happen or was Kagami especially nice today? He followed Kagami into his living room to see…a Kotatsu. Just what he needed after his mini journey.

"Wow, you really bought it? Oh god let me use-"

"Not until have you taken a bath. Now come. The water is ready. I'm gonna make dinner for us in the meantime and then I'll make us some tea. Now go"

Aomine didn't need to be told twice. After showering he lay there in the bathtub and enjoyed it.

"Daiki, is the water hot enough?" Kagami asked

"Huh? Oh yeah it's perfect, thanks." What the hell was wrong with him? Since when was Kagami so nice? It's almost out of character. Well, it wasn't like Aomine was complaining. It was just….strange.

"Say Daiki….Do you need a massage?"

"Heeeeh~! Actually my shoulders and neck are a bit stiff. Guess I'll accept your offer then." It really was getting better and better. He just shrugged his earlier thoughts about Kagami's behavior when the redhead entered the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He then grabbed some oil smeared it on Aomine's skin and began to massage him.

At that moment the captain thought the gates of heaven were opened for him. Every touch of these skillful hands , sent shivers through his spine and he felt his muscles relaxed a lot. He closed his eyes and focused on Kagami's touch.

After 10 minutes and some massaging later Aomine decided to stop and get off the tub. While the bluehead put on his clothes , Kagami already prepared dinner and it was ready to be served.

The tanned man came refreshed back in the living room to see his boyfriend sitting at the kotatsu and the delicious dinner. He walked to his boyfriend and gave him a gentle kiss. Kagami slightly blushed and so they started to dig in.

They talked about their day, how work was and told some jokes. Of course they teased each other, cursing at each other but they laughed. They had fun and the couple enjoyed every minute of it.

After finishing their meal Kagami brought some tea and snacks and handed them over to the other man. He sat beside him and cuddled him.

"Say did something good happen today?" Aomine asked.

"Huh? N-no."

"Just asking. You know you really spoiled me today. Not that I'm complaining tough."

Kagami didn't answer immediantley. "W-well there was this snowstorm and I know that you hate this and have to go through it so I thought…maybe doing something nice and make you feel good?" Once those words were out he blushed deeper because of how ambigious it sounded.

"Hmmmm. Well congrats. I feel like I'm in paradise right now" The bluehaired man laughed and swung an arm around Kagami to hold him closer.

Kagami smiled and closed his eyes for a bit. This moment was just perfect. Both of them holding to each other while feeling the warmth of the kotatsu plus the dimmed lights which made the atmosphere more comfortable and romantic , the screaming wind was clear to hear which reminded of the very cold weather.

"Taiga?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you" And as he said it he kissed the man again and thought about how winter wasn't that bad when it gave you moments like these.

In that evening Aomine came to the conclusion that no one can spoil someone as good as Kagami.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N: Those stupid dorks , ruining my life :'3. Hope you liked it x3**


End file.
